Moldy Banana
by E.Reeves
Summary: "I told ya there was something wrong with the boy," Coach mumbled, shaking his head. / Nick/Ellis, Rated T for Nick's potty mouth, R&R!


**Kay, so this is my very first L4D2 fic, and my first Nick/Ellis fic; although nothing really happens.**

**Warnings: Nick's potty mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and of the L4D stuff.. just the banana.**

"Ooooh-wee! Did yew jus' see that? I got that sucker right in the head!" Ellis whooped, arm extending in the air as his comrades worked on getting the safe house door open.

"Yeah, yeah. Just keep them the hell off us, kid," Nick huffed, pushing against the door. Why the hell wasn't it budging? At least Ellis was more the enthusiastic about mowing down any infected that got anywhere near them.

One by one the infected fell, Nick had a chance to glance around and see how the youngest member was doing. Matter of fact, so did Rochelle, which left Coach to do all the work. The latter was not happy one bit.

"Why is he so damn happy? That's not normal," the conman commented, leaning against the wall some, watching the other have a field day. "I told ya there was something wrong with the boy," Coach mumbled, shaking his head.

"Oh, let him have his fun, Nick." Rochelle sighed, "At least someone is. I wouldn't want him any other way." That was true, for the better part of it. A depressed Ellis equaled a depressing atmosphere, and Nick didn't know if he could keep bring the other out of his slump. As long as he was happy, he wouldn't need to bother with such a thing.

They finally managed to get the door open, and moments later they all piled in. Once Ellis stepped in, Coach quickly closed and bolted the door.

"Nice get up here," Nick mumbled, eyeing the place. It wasn't exactly clean, but it wasn't not livable. It had a common layout, like an apartment. Three rooms, which only meant three bed. The conman knew where that was going to lead to. "I wonder what kinda' food is here," Ellis announced, shuffling into the kitchen as Coach threw himself on the couch, tired of being on his feet. Rochelle joined him, kicking her feet up onto the coffee table.

They were surprised that none of them got hurt, so they didn't have to worry about whether or not they'll have enough health packs for the next time they were attacked.

"You don't have to keep standing there, Nick. You can relax now," Rochelle hummed, watching the older man pace back and forth. She couldn't really blame him though, it was always difficult to wind down after handling the infected.

"Well sheee-it, what in the hell is that?"

Ellis' voice caught the other's attention and they quickly got up, worried and curious as to what the mechanic was on about. Nick blanched lightly at what it was. "Those are fucking bananas, Ellis.." It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out, but this was Ellis he was talking about..

"Are yew serious?" Ellis lifted his hand to the back of his head, rubbing some and upsetting his hats place in his head, which he quickly corrected. Rochelle and Coach had the same expression as Nick. "I remember this one time, my buddy Keith and I found this banana tree," Ellis started, not noticing that Nick picked up on of the somewhat molding banana, holding it to Ellis and cutting off his story, "I dare you to eat this."

Silence soon followed, but then Rochelle broke it. "Don't you dare him to eat that! That could make him sick," she reprimanded Nick with a scowl, who was still fiddling with it.

"I ain't eatin' that!" The Mechanic back up some continuing his interrupted story, closing his eyes, "But anyways, Keith and I found this banana tree, but we didn't think it was a real banana tree, because the things on it were yellow, but they were covered in bugs, so -" He was once again cut off, but this time it was because something was abruptly shoved in his mouth. His eyes flew open and down.

"Nick! I told you not to do that! Ellis, sweety, spit that out!" Rochelle was now half flailing as she watching Ellis stare down at the banana. Moments passed, all three of them stared at Ellis, especially Nick, who leaned forward, a smirk playing on his face.

Ellis lifted a hand to rip the banana out of his mouth, but not before taking a bit, which made Rochelle clamp a hand to her mouth. "Ya know," the younger started, "it ain't so bad.." Nick couldn't help but let out an uncharacteristic laugh, his hand slapping against his thigh, "He fucking did it!"

"Because you shoved it in his mouth! Ew! That is so gross," Rochelle was still making faces, her tongue sticking out as she retreated from the room. Coach raised a brow, frowning. "You're gonna regret that, son." He too left the kitchen.

Nick and Ellis looked at each other for a moment, silence gathering around them. The mechanic scooted over to Nick and grabbed either side of his face, pushing their lips together. Nick's eyes widened, as he pushed the other away. "That's fucking disgusting! Go wash your damn mouth out," he growled, glaring at Ellis, who started laughing.

"It wasn't that.. bad.." His face paled a little as he slapped his hand over his mouth. Not even seconds later, Ellis was bounding out of the kitchen and up the hall in search of the bathroom.


End file.
